characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Yuri Lowell
Yuri Lowell is the protagonist of the JRPG Tales of Vesperia. He (yes, he) is an able swordsmen willing to do whatever it takes to bring down justice on those who deserve it most. Background Yuri grew up in perpetual poverty for most of his life. The Lower Quarter of The Imperial Capital Zaphias is the place he calls home. He reluctantly joined the Imperial Knights alongside his best friend Flynn Scifo in an effort to change their Empire from within, though it was not too long before Yuri quit the order out of distaste. Yuri is a vigilante at heart, more than willing to deliver judgment to those cannot be touched by the law. He has personally killed off two high ranking officials whose crimes were mostly pardoned off. Even then, Yuri is a very sarcastic and cynical man, always armed with a witty remark for every situation. Though deep down, he still has a big heart willing to help out with even the smallest individual problems. Powers & Abilities * Showoff: Yuri will casually twirl or toss his sword in the air in the middle of some of his combos. * Artes: An Arte is the name of any and all named special attacks in the Tales series. Expect a character to shout out the name of the attack at the top of his/her lungs whenever one is used. Being the main character, Yuri knows a metric ton of these moves, with many of them being themed after wolves. * Azure Edge: A blue shockwave of energy is launched from the blade for a short distance. * Azure Storm: '''Yuri fires off multiple Azure Edges. * '''Azure Blast: An offshoot of Azure Edge. Yuri slams the ground with enough force to emit a sizable blue shockwave. * Tiger Blade: '''Yuri slices the enemy up into the air and forces them back to the ground in this two staged attack. * '''Fang Strike: A downward slash followed by an uppercut. * Dragon Swarm: '''A long, viscous series of spinning slashes and kicks. * '''Wolf Strike: '''A sharp thrust, followed by a wicked uppercut that knocks a foe to the ground. * '''Azure Wolf Strike: A combination of Azure Edge and Wolf Strike. * Destruction Field: '''Yuri flips forward and slams his weapon on the ground, creating a fiery blast of energy. * '''Cerberus Strike: A quick series of three punches. * Cerberus Blast: A Cerberus Strike ending with a powerful thrust of Yuri's weapon. * Crushing Eagle: '''Yuri stabs the ground with his weapon with enough force to emit a small shockwave. Will force a downed opponent off the ground. * '''Shining Fang: Yuri spins his sword in front of him fast enough to look like he is twirling it. * Shining Fang Drop: A shining Fang ending with a powerful jumping slash. * Ghost Wolf: '''Yuri phases forward slashes with his weapon, following up with a seamless slash from behind. * '''Severing Fang: '''Yuri kicks and enemy up into the air, forcing his victim up along with him before slamming his foe back to the ground. * '''Raging Blast: '''Yuri grabs a foe with a hand glowing in a red aura, which will promptly explode and send a foe off its feet. * '''Frigid Blast: A Raging Blast embedded in ice. * Shining Eagle: Yuri drags his blade along the ground to produce damaging sparks. * Brutal Fang: A rapid series of punches. * Lone Wolf Charge: '''Yuri unleashes a burst of power in the shape of a wolf strong enough to knock enemies off their feet. * '''Rending Wolf Charge: A combination of Brutal Fang and Lone Wolf Charge. * Wailing Havoc: '''An aerial combo consisting of two kicks and a slash. * '''Pyre Havoc: A Wailing Havoc wrapped in flames. * Wailing Blast: A combination of Destruction Field and Wailing Havoc. * Guardian Field: '''Yuri stabs the ground to surround himself in a blue circle that will damage enemies and heal himself... However that works. * '''Dhaos Blast: (Requires Dhaos Cape to be equipped, replaces Destruction Field) Yuri punches the ground hard enough to produce a massive explosion of energy. * Fatal Strike: When the opportunity is right, Yuri can finish off a foe in a single attack. * Overlimit: A temporary burst of power that increases all of the user's attributes. Has four levels to it though up to 8 can be stored at once, each with increasing effects. Level 1 allows Yuri an infinite amount of uses for his regular attacks and Artes in a combo. It also grants Yuri access to his burst Arte. Level 2 will deal more damage to knocked down enemies. Level 3 grants Yuri access to his Mystic Arte and eliminates the need to consume TP with his Artes. Level 4 prevents Yuri from taking damage or staggering from enemy attacks. * Final Gale: Consists of two parts. First, Yuri slashes his blade to create a razor wind. Then, he launches the gale at high speeds with another swing of his blade. Slow to start, but can easily break through defenses. * Divine Wolf: Yuri's Burst Arte. Has multiple elemental variations. * Savage Wolf Fury: Yuri's first Mystic Arte. A blinding series of slashes from all directions, gradually increasing in speed until Yuri tops it all off with one last explosive blow. If used to finish off the final boss, Yuri will instead end the combo with an upgraded airborne Azure Edge. * Tenshou Kouyokuken: (No, this attack was never translated or even localized. Thanks Namco.) Yuri's second Mystic Arte, only available with Level 4 Overlimit. Equipment * Swords: Like most protagonists in the series, Yuri is an expert swordsman. * Axes: '''With that said, Yuri is still quite fine with equipping hand axes too, which sacrifices some attack speed for extra power. Though he still swings those around in the same manner as his blades. * '''Gauntlet: Yuri's unorthodox fighting style will incorporate a few punches and kicks into his attacks. He wears a single gauntlet to bolster the power of his punches. * Blazor Edge Abyssion: A Fell Arm, Yuri's strongest weapon in the game. Grows in power with every enemy Yuri has defeated over the course of his travels. Feats * '''Do You Even Physics?: '''Yuri has been known to toss his scabbard away at the beginning of a fight. Every. Single. Time. He's thrown the damn thing off of mountains, into the desert, into the ocean, yet he still manages to get it back on every time. * Yuri defeated his best friend Flynn Scifo in a duel, who was a high ranking Imperial Commandant at the time. * Survived a fall from the top of Zaude into the ocean due to being taken surprise by a stabbing after having won a difficult battle against Alexei Dinoia. * Survived getting thrown across the town of Halure by Segata Sanshiro. Weaknesses * Looks like a girl. * His name isn't helping matters either. After all, Yuri means... Actually, you can go figure that out on your own. * Yuri's Artes rely on a limited pool of TP, though he can regain more by landing regular attacks or using items. * Despite his brief time in the Imperial Knights, Yuri is mostly a self taught fighter. Trivia * Yuri is voiced by Troy Baker. * Yuri has appeared in the crossover game Project X Zone and it's eponymous sequel. There, he teamed up with the likes of Dante (Devil May Cry), Lucina, Fiora (Xenoblade Chronicles) Segata Sanshiro, Megaman X, Phoenix Wright, Jin Kazama, and many more characters across Sega, Namco, and Capcom. Category:Axe Users Category:JRPG Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Neutral Good Category:Characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Sword Users Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Namco Category:Mercenaries Category:Completed Profiles Category:Tales Category:Vigilantes Category:Project X Zone